


Shattered Me

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bank Robbery, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Flashbacks, Gen, Grand Theft Auto Online, Heist gone wrong, Los Santos, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Roosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Five years ago,he lost his first family.He couldn't lose his second.





	Shattered Me

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh,i don't even know why i wrote this but it happened.
> 
> Basically I call this AU the "Last Rooster",where a disastrous heist take the lives of the Roosters-Matt,Burnie,Joel and Gus.Geoff is left shattered but Jack saves his life and eventually they form the Fakes.
> 
> The Heist is basically Maze Bank because that place is the last heist in the game and basically the hardest.
> 
> Anyway,apoigies for crying ahead of time,this just happened

“What a perfect day to be evil”Ryan laughed as he hefted a grenade launcher and aimed at the bank, “Permission to fire?”

 

“Give them hell!”Michael laughs and as the carnage erupts in front of him,Geoff can’t help being reminded of Gus and Joel.

 

_ “I’ll bet you five grand you can’t take out the LSPD”They were on the run from the cops in a stolen helicopter.Burnie and Matt are in the front seats-Matt flying-while Geoff,Gus and Joel are shoved in the back. Joel,out of either boredom or adrenaline-Geoff was sure it was the latter- had a grenade launcher out. Being young in the terms of the criminal life,there’s no reason not to.Gus takes the bet.  _

 

_ Geoff looks at them as they go.Gus is smiling through his beard and blue and red-striped facepaint,Joel looks like a mad man with his eyes glowing from the explosion light through his yellow and gold facepaint.They laughed as the cars explode. _

 

Geoff watches as his boys mess around.They’re prepared for their newest heist,one on the bank that he once tried to risk so long ago.His heart falls thinking about this.

 

Jack notices this.Jack always just knows.She takes over the last moment preparations seamlessly. Geoff needs to remember to get her either a new plane or the world’s largest bouquet of flowers(he ends up deciding on both.She’s too good for him)

 

The heist gets underway and Jack makes sure she’s near him the whole time.

 

Last time,he was all alone.

 

_ “We’re going to be rich!”Burnie laughs as they’re entering the vault.It's him,Gus and Matt downstairs,Geoff and Joel up watching hostages. They all agree,laughing into their earpieces,smiling behind their masks. _

 

_ Their heist is perfectly planned,everything is going so well.If they pull this off,they’re the best in all Los Santos ,their names known far and wide,they’ll finally get their fair rewards. _

 

_ But life and the universe isn’t that kind. _

 

Geoff is  crying as he hears their coms go silent,watching as Michael is too close to the explosion,hears as Gavin cries out as a bank guard draws a gun and shoots him,screams as the cops get lucky shots at Ryan and Jeremy.

_ He can’t move.  _

 

Caleb tells him they’ll live when he and Jack take them there.Geoff can’t help looking at their still forms. Of Ryan still on the bed,wrapped at the shoulder  and chest and leg.There’s a graze on the side of his head. The blood loss had knocked him out.

 

_ The cops had gotten shots at Burnie.One shot got him in the back of the head as they’re running.He remembers Gus screaming,Joel crying softly as he pulls him along. Matt is already gone. _

 

Gavin is sleeping.His wound is just in his shoulder but it's enough to knock him out.

 

_ Gus was hit in the shoulder but couldn’t stop the bleeding.He had made it to the highway before he told them to keep going. The report was he was shot covering them. _

 

Michael is mostly burned and was  knocked unconscious from being flung away. 

 

_ Matt was too close when that grenade hit,somehow triggering the C4 in his bag.It's a freak accident,but it's enough to send everyone into panic/ _

 

Jeremy bled the most.Caleb wouldn’t say much but he knows that he almost died.Geoff was so scared he didn’t leave the whole time,even when Jack offered to stay(she ended up falling asleep on his shoulder)

 

_ Joel dies with Geoff by his side,begging Geoff to keep going,to make a name for himself and achieve their dream,the Roosters’ dream.Geoff makes the promise. _

 

_ Joel’s somewhere in the San Chianski Mountain Range,his grave marked by a simple cross Geoff made.None of them were believers,but Geoff liked to hope. _

 

Time is said to heal wounds,but as Geoff is living proof it's not always true.

 

He’s a broken man scarred for life.

 

But as  he watches his boys heal,watches them keep going despite their wounds,he realizes something important.

 

Geoff was healing,piece by piece piece.But he was alive.

 

His boys are still alive.

 

Jack is still alive.

 

They’re all still here.

 

Geoff looks up at the sky as he sits with a wine glass in one hand.Jack is curled up against him,having dozed off in the middle of a book.It's peaceful,and Geoff’s at ease.

 

“Even in death,you’re still assholes”he muttered, “But thanks for looking after us.”

 

There’s nothing but then a star shoots across the sky.Geoff smiles as he raised his glass to the sky and pulls Jack closer.She smiles in her sleep and snuggles against him,her book forgotten. 

  
“See you soon,you assholes”he mutters as he closes his eyes and drifts off,a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> How was this AU?Should I write more?Let me know below.


End file.
